I'm Sorry Onii-Chan
by Trevyler
Summary: Just a simple Kirito/Suguha one-shot. Well kinda anyways. After Kirito finds out about Leafa being Suguha and discovering the feelings she's held for him, what will he do. Nothing else really just a bit of conversation and some sibling bonding. Only Rated K since I don't need to worry about language or anything. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm back with another one-shot for SAO. Life really sucks at the moment. My grandpa died this past weekend as I said before and just an hour or so ago my pet hamster died. She was around 2 years old or older. I'd had her since November 2014.**

 **R.I.P. Snowball 2014-2016**

 **Anyway for once this isn't Kirito/Lisbeth, but kinda Kirito/Suguha. I'm usually not okay with incest, but for some reason I just like these two. It's a similar scenario to Jin and Asuka from Tekken. I like them with other people, but I sometimes like them with each other. Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Suguha curled into a ball on her bed, "No no no! It to be him! Why did it have to be him!" she screamed.

A knock was heard on the door, "Sugu. Talk to me please." Kazuto called from the other side.

The tears continued to run down her face, "Go Away!" she yelled at him.

He wasn't leaving, "Sugu please. Open the door." he pleaded.

The door swung open revealing a teary eyed Suguha, "C-come in." she said shakily.

She sat on the bed with her face buried in her hands as she cried.

He sat next to her, "Now please tell me where all of this is coming from." he said.

She calmed herself down, "When we were little, we were so close. We did everything together. You were there whenever I needed you. Then one day you started to act differently, you started distancing yourself from me. I tried to act like nothing had changed, but overtime I realized that I just had to face the truth. I had lost you. I didn't have the big brother that I loved. Then the Sword Art Online thing happened. I thought for sure I had lost you for good. I stayed day and nighting just hoping that you would wake up, that you wouldn't leave me. I also found out that we were actually actually cousins, but that didn't matter to me. All I cared about was you and I understood why you started being the way you were. I forgave you. Finally you woke up, but there was a noticeable difference. You were being nice to me again. I had my brother back. It was then that I started to realize that I no longer loved you as a sibling, but as something more." she finished and started crying her eyes out again.

Kazuto couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Sugu...I don't know what to say." he said his mind still trying to get a grasp on the situation.

Suguha was shaking violently, "I-I'm s-sorry O-onii-chan." she said through the tears.

He hugged her as she gasped, "No. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I wouldn't have done all the stupid things I did, none of this would've happened. I failed you just like I failed everyone else." he said getting that distant look in his eyes.

She recognized this look, "No Kazuto don't start with this again please. I don't like seeing you like this. It's not your fault that a madman locked ten thousand people on the game. Neither is it your fault that people decided to kill other players for sport." she tried to snap him out of it.

He sighed, "It just feels like the weight of everything is always on me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve this." he said starting to come back a bit to reality.

His sister frowned, "You came in here to make me feel better and all I did is make you feel worse." she said lowering her head.

He hugged her, "Thanks for always being here for me Sugu. It means a lot. I don't have many people left in me life but you and mom. It helps to know that people still care about you even though you're a monster." he told her.

His eyes were softening and Suguha couldn't take it. Her face was flushed from crying and their proximity.

She smiled, "Forgive me Onii-chan." she said.

She drew pulled him closer to her and took his lips with her own. He responded for a second before the logical part of his brain registered what was happening and he pulled away.

The shocked look on his face made her giggle, "I love you Onii-chan, but I know your heart belongs with Asuna and I'm gonna help you get to her." she assured him.

He smiled, "Thank you Sugu. Give me a sec. I'll be right back" he replied.

A few moments later, Kazuto arrived with his gear in hand, "Ready?" he asked, laying next to her.

She beamed, "Ready!" she said as they bother put each of their goggles on.

They each took a deep breath, "Link Start!" they said in unison.

Yes she loved her Onii-chan, but she'd rather he was happy with the girl of his dreams that trying to force something onto him that he wasn't comfortable with. If Asuna loved him and he loven Asuna then she was happy.

She looked at him as they fought side by side as Kirito and Leafa. At least for now, she could enjoy this.

* * *

 **That's it for now. This was just to kinda test how I would feel writing with Kirito/Leafa or Kazuto/Suguha. I don't think I'll be doing anymore of this pairing for some time as I'm a Kirito/Lisbeth shipper if you're new here. Still this is a close second on my SAO ships. Good Night everyone and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Poll

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and today I'm gonna give you guys a choice on a few SAO related things.**

 **1\. Should I keep all my one-shots exclusively on their own or make a collection of them?**

 **2\. Would you guys prefer a gender swapped Kirito story collection with different characters or a Kirito/Harem story?**

 **3\. Who would you prefer got the main female role in my next story? Excluding characters introduced in the Alicization arc as I haven't read those. I may be able to do Yuuki from Mother Rosario though if I actually watch those.**

 **4\. Should I try to include more or less OCs in my stories? I have a lot of characters that I thought about using and wondered if you guys would care if I used them.**

 **5\. What should I make a crossover with if I decide to write one?**

 **a. FairyTale**

 **b. Death Note**

 **c. Devil May Cry**

 **d. Black Butler**

 **e. Tekken**

 **That's all. SO just let me know in a review or PM. You can answer all the questions ,some of them, or none of them. That's up for you to decide.**

 **I'll leave a count on votes after an unknown amount of time and remove this chapter once the poll has been closed.  
Anyway have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
